ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Terca Gascoigne
Suffer Kann man sich doch darauf einigen, dass Terca sehr schwer einzuschätzen ist, so lassen sich natürlich diverse Details feststellen, die man zur Beschreibung ihres Äußeren so festhalten kann. Ihr Haar ist von natur aus rot. Es scheint von der Sorte Haar zu sein, welches sich kaum bändigen lässt, ploppt es doch in alle Richtungen vom Kopf weg, wenn sie ihre Kopfbedeckung abzieht. Die Augen sind grün. An ihnen ist auch wenig besonderes, wenngleich man an den zwei Dingern durchaus ablesen kann, dass diese Frau ihr bisheriges Leben nie lange an einem Ort verbracht hat. Sie ist sehr groß und ähnelt den eorzäischen Hochländern in vielerlei Hinsicht. Auch das rote Haar mag nun nicht unbedingt typisch für Othard sein. Aber wen will ich hier groß zulabern. Mag es an ihrem Kleidungsstil, welcher durchweg einfach ist, oder an etwas anderem liegen, aber diese Frau hat nur wenig von dem was man als weibliche Rundungen bezeichnen könnte. Stellenweise wirkt sie mehr wie ein männlicher Wieslandhyur, aber nein. Man kann bei ihr durchaus erkennen, dass sie kein Mann ist. Einen Bart trägt sie jedenfalls nicht. Ihre Haut ist, wie für jeden guten Rotschopf üblich, mit Sommersprossen überfüllt. Daran ist... natürlich... nichts Besonders. Würde ich jedenfalls sagen. Sie hat keine absonderliche Körperhaltung und wirkt allgemein eher recht entspannt im Alltag. Sehr friedlich. Sie meidet Hektik in ihren Körperbewegungen und Aggressivität in ihrem Blick. Stellenweise wirkt Terca auch dezent desinteressiert an ihrer Umgebung. Könnte man jedenfalls meinen. Sie trägt recht simple Kleidung in einfachen Farben. Keine große Rüstung oder Bewaffnung ist bei ihr erkennbar. Nur ein einfaches Messer mit lederumwickelten Griff darf man an ihrem Gürtel in einer schlichten Scheide bewundern. Auch ruhen an diesem Gürtel Taschen, sowie ein paar Beutel. Zieht sie von einem Ort zum Nächsten hat sie ausserdem ein Bündel auf dem Rücken, wo eine Schlafmatte, ein Kochtopf, ein Holzlöffel und sonstiger Kram dran herumbaumelt. Sie trägt ihre Entschlossenheit wie einen dritten Augapfel stets bei sich. Inhalt der Taschen *Eisenmesser *?? *eine Zigarre aus Metall (verm. Magitek) *ein paar Kristalle (Feuer, ??, ??) *etwas Gestrüpp *?? *?? *?? *?? *?? *Eher uneigennützig. *Wird als höflich beschrieben. *Sie ist wohl sehr ruhig und eher zurückhaltend. *?? *Macht einen sehr friedlichen Eindruck. *?? *?? *?? *Kann wohl irgendwie kochen. *?? *?? *?? * 'Eine nette Frau. Hat meinem Sohn Schokolade geschenkt. Blieb aber nur eine Nacht.' * 'Sie erzählte nicht viel, als sie hier war. Nein, nicht unfreundlich. War wohl einfach lieber für sich.' * 'Traf sie ein Stück weit auf dem Landweg östlich Lominsas. Half mir das Rad meines Wagens zu wechseln.' * 'War nur kurz hier. Kommt wohl nicht aus der Gegend. Ihren Akzent konnt' ich jedenfalls nicht einordnen. Hatte wohl auch'n Problem mit uns'rem.' * ?? * ?? * Ansprechen? * MainCharakter: Sansar Warand. Oder Kassandra Zennah. Einfach anschreiben, falls Interesse an Rp besteht. nope 'All mothers pack too much food into a lunch box and ruin the shape.' KLICK 'Amen.' KLICK 'A phoenix rises from the ashes over and over.' KLICK Terca Gascoigne 01.jpg